Synchronicity
by LSA Smith
Summary: Sei bagaikan denyut hatinya, dan dia akan mengikuti bagaimana hatinya berkehendak … sekalipun itu akan menjatuhkannya dalam kubangan dosa dan kegelapan / AKAKURO WAR AU! / Oneshot / BOYSLOVE / From [Freedom Challenge] at Anime fanfiction Indonesia /


Suara ledakan untuk yang ketiga kalinya memecah ketenangan malam di pinggiran kota Urk. Kepanikan mulai terlihat, penduduk berlomba keluar dan berlari dengan barang seadanya. Tampak beberapa wanita dan anak-anak tengah diangkut oleh mobil-mobil hitam dengan pria bersenjata yang menjaga.

"Kalian ingat bagaimana perintah corporal ?" sesosok paruh baya berjongkok menyamakan visual dengan 5 orang anak kecil—jika boleh membandingkan sepertinya rumah mereka lah yang terlihat paling hening dibanding yang lain. Mereka nampak terisak namun iris polos mereka juga menampakan keberanian.

"Ka-kami harus membawa tas yang sudah diberikan Corporal, lalu memakai mantel hitam dan topi coklat dengan pin silver phoenix" jawab salah seorang yang terlihat paling tinggi. Sosok paruh baya itu tersenyum, mengusap kepala bersurai kemerahan gelap itu,

"Rui-chan , jaga yang lain ok ?" anak kecil itu mengangguk lalu mengajak saudaranya yang lain untuk segera bersiap.

Satu ledakan kembali terdengar, si paruh baya bersurai langit segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Sesaat setelah masuk , ia kunci kamar itu lalu membongkar kardus-kardus dibawah ranjang.

Lapisan pertama berisi selimut-selimut usang. Namun tepat dibawahnya beberapa amunisi serta granat tersimpan rapi. Raut tenang masih terpasang lekat diwajah nya, namun sedikit tremor terlihat ditangannya kala permukaan kulit jarinya menyentuh sebuah peti hitam berhias phoenix warna silver.

"Apa aku harus … menggunakan ini …" entah pertanyaan itu untuk siapa atau untuk apa, sosok paruh baya itu hanya menatap peti itu dalam diam… dengan pelan ia membukanya

Peti terbuka dan sebilah katana dan 2 pistol cantik terdiam rapi menunggu digunakan, dibawahnya sebuah seragam warna hitam merah terlipat amat rapi seolah sudah seperti barang kenangan yang tak akan lagi digunakan

Ledakan demi ledakan bercampur pekikan semakin terdengar mendekat. Sosok itu tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak dan segera mengganti piyama nya dengan seragam itu. Tubuhnya berdiri melihat bias nya sendiri didepan cermin besar,

Kapan sejak terakhir kali ia terlihat segagah ini ?

Kapan sejak terakhir kali ia terlihat sekuat ini ?

Ledakan terdengar didepan rumah yang ia tempati, namun ia tak panic sedikitpun. Suara pria-pria mulai mengisi rumahnya. Lalu menyusul beberapa tembakan dan hardikan kasar.

Sosok itu menggenggam liontin kalungnya yang berbentuk Alfabet pertama, matanya memejam khidmat,

"Sei … ijinkan aku … menggunakan kekuatan ini sekali lagi" bisiknya bak doa, satu tarikan nafas dan pintu kamarnya didobrak kasar.

"KAMI SUDAH MEMBAWA SEMUA ANAK KECIL ! SERAHKAN DIRIMU !"

Sosok itu berbalik berbarengan dengan suara letusan senjata api sebanyak 3 kali. Ia menghela nafas,

"Setidaknya tunggu aku selesai berdoa pada Sei … dasar makhluk tak sopan" bisiknya pada 2 mayat didepan pintu kamarnya. Satu tangan membawa ransel dan dengan langkah ringan melewati tubuh berbalut darah.

"Sei, tolong lindungi aku ~"

.

.

.

"Pasukan C sudah mengamankan bagian barat Corporal. Namun kini daerah perbatasan tengah diserang dari berbagai arah. Pasukan B dan F tengah dalam perjalan—"

Seorang perwira sedikit mengernyit menyadari atasannya yang sejak tadi tenang mendengar laporan seketika berdiri dan menatapnya dengan wajaht tak suka,

"Daerah perbatasan kau bilang ?" bisiknya , si bawahan hanya mengangguk memberi konfirmasi. Tanpa memperdulikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin Pasukan A , ia langsung berlari keluar dari bangunan.

Sebuah motor berwarna legam siap berlari mengantar sang Corporal yang terlihat gusar dan tak sabaran,

"Tapi Corporal, Jendral Kepala meminta anda untuk tak turun ke medan pert—"

Tubuh tegap berbalut mantel tebal yang menyembunyikan beberapa senjata api sudah siap menjalankan benda beroda dua itu, si perwira kembali mengingatkan,

"Corporal, anda adalah pemimpin sementara bagi Pasukan A selama Corporal Nijim—"

"Karena sementara aku bisa datang dan pergi sesuka ku. Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan"

Deru kendaraan terdengar didetik selanjutnya, satu lirikan dari iris merah Sang Corporal,

"Jika aku tidak kembali untuk sarapan besok pagi … bilang saja ke semua nya …"

Perwira itu mengernyit saat menerima kalung tanda anggota sang Corporal,

"Corp—"

"Aku mati di medan perang"

.

.

.

"Aya-chan, sini ~ pegang tanganku~" Rui menarik seorang gadis setinggi dadanya mendekat. Ia menggenggam tangan si gadis kecil erat, sementara tangan yang lain menggandeng anak lain dalam kelompok mereka.

Pengasuh mereka berjalan paling depan, mengecek apakah ada musuh berjaga dilorong bawah tanah yang mereka gunakan sebagai jalur pelarian.

Dentuman keras bersahutan diatas kepala mereka, namun bagi 5 anak yang sudah kerap mendengar ledakan bom maupun medan berdarah hal ini masih belum cukup untuk membuat mereka meringkuk takut.

"Kita sampai …" ucap sang pengasuh paruh baya. Anak-anak itu menatap tangga menjulang didepan si pengasuh,

"Aku akan cek lebih dulu" anak-anak itu diam menunggu , mata mereka tetap berkilau waspada akan keadaan sekitar,

"Sialan. Anak-anak cepat naik ~" ucapnya dari ujung tangga, tangan nya menjulur menarik anak-anak asuhannya satu-persatu

Kini mereka sampai disebuah hall… hall yang seingat mereka pernah jadi tempat perjamuan makan namun kini beralih fungsi menjadi tempat pengungsian untuk para warga sipil yang terluka

Mayat disana-sini, rintihan bersahutan , suara tangisan dan doa saling melengkapi. Salah seorang dari pemuda disana yang berpakaian lusuh namun masih terlihat pin Phoenix Silver didada kirinya mendekat,

"Kuroko-san , syukurlah anda dan para tuan muda selamat…"

.

.

.

Kecepatan motor ia naikkan, berjudi dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri karena main kebut-kebutan disebuah kota kecil yang jadi medan pertempuran. Beruntung karena ia bisa menghafal dengan baik jalan-jalan tikus ataupun gang-gang sempit dibelakang bangunan yang bisa membantunya bisa mencapai perbatasan dengan cepat

Persetan dengan Pasukan B dan F yang sedang dihadang musuh, dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya.

 **Ckitt !**

Rem ditarik keras namun bagaimanapun juga gaya gesek roda motornya tak cukup untuk menahan kendaraan itu menabrak bagian depan sebuah truk pengangkut yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya,

"Sialan ! !"

Tak ingin membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk bertarung ia segera melempar granat dan memacu lari menjauhi tempat itu. Ia tak ppeduli jika yang diangkut mobil musuh barusan adalah warga sipil atau orang pemerintahan

Bukan kah dia sudah bilang akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanginya ?

Sebuah toko roti yang terlihat bekas dibom membuatnya menarik sedikit nafas lega,

"Tinggal satu belokan , dan aku sampai di rumah Tets—"

Tenggorokannya tercekat, kakinya berhenti bergerak. Orbs nya terpaku pada bangunan diujung jalan … yang hanya berjarak 200 meter dari tempatnya berdiri….

Bangunan yang membuatnya meninggalkan markas pasukannya , yang membuatnya meledakan sebuah mobil pengangkut ... bangunan yang membuatnya berlari ditengah medan pertempuran

Kini tinggal puing … beberapa kobaran api bahkan masih menyala-nyala memberitahukan keangkuhannya berhasil menghancurkan bangunan kokoh yang sudah 3 tahun belakangan melindungi 5 anak kecil dan 1 Pengasuh paruh baya.

"T-tetsuya …" langkahnya pelan dan terasa berat

Bayangan orang yang paling berharga untuknya membuat dadanya sakit, apa orang itu bisa menyelamatkan diri ? Apa orang itu masih hidup sekarang ? Apa orang itu terluka ? Apa orang itu tertangkap musuh ?

Ap—

Sialan !

Kenapa pandangannya buram ?!

Sialan !

Pemimpin pasukan itu bertekuk lutut, lengan berbalut mantel hitam menutup mata yang sudah pecah kacanya, menyembunyikan aliran bening yang terasa semakin deras.

Cling ~

Bunyi liontin kalungnya beradu dengan badge keprajuritan mengalihkan kesedihannya

Silver Phoenix

Secepat kilat ia segera berdiri dan berlari, mengabaikan beberapa mayat yang ia injak—larian nya semakin cepat

Berlari beberapa blok bertujuan ke sebuah gedung khas Victorian di ujung perbatasan. Larinya terhenti saat se-grup musuh sudah menunggunya dengan senjata lengkap.

"Selamat malam menjelang pagi, Corporal Akashi yang terhormat ~ Apa anda keberatan untuk berhenti sebentar ?"

Satu lirikan sinis dan dengusan,

"Maaf aku tidak bahasa manusia… aku ini Iblis …"

Dan , seperti yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya …

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangiku"

.

.

.

 _Kuroko No Basuke - AkaKuro FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Akashi Seijuroo_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _And Other ..._

 _Disc : All is not mine, except plot of this Story._

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos . Absurd plot . War!Au . Corporal!Akashi with Ex-Army!Kuroko . 28yo!AkaKuro**_

 _Rate Fic : T+ maybe_

 _Genre :_ _ **Drama , Tragedy , Angst and Hurt**_

 _Lenght : ONESHOOT_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _Ini hasil saya untuk #Freedom_challenge digrup AFI_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tokyo , Perpustakaan Univ. Teiko , 8 tahun yang lalu**_

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

Pemuda bersurai merah darah menopang dagu sambil mengetukan pensilnya kemeja secara konstan, berusaha mengambil perhatian dari sosok didepannya yang terlihat lebih focus ke buku dan tugas-tugas nya.

Ya bagi Mahasiswa elit seperti mereka belajar sudah seperti nafas

Dibutuhkan dan sangat penting

 **Sret** !

Buku ditutup

Tangan kecil berbalut kemeja panjang terlipat rapi didepan badan

"Baiklah, baiklah akan kudengarkan …" ucapnya masih dengan wajah datar khasnya, meski begitu si surai merah bisa melihat kesungguhan di orbs biru muda yang kini memantulkan biasnya

"Ne, Tetsuya … apa kau ingat janji mu setahun lalu ?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Tetsuya memproses pertanyaan itu sebentar, "Apa ? Janji yang ma—"

"Kau bilang akan terus bersamaku … Kau akan terus ada disampingku apapun yang terjadi dan kemanapun aku pergi …"

Tetsuya mengangguk paham, "Sei… tak biasanya kau bertanya hal emosional seperti itu. Tahun lalu saat berjanji, kau hanya melirik lalu meninggalkanku dikantin." Sindiran tepat mengena , terbukti dari 'Sei' yang menghela nafas dan bergumam 'Maaf'

"Jadi, ada apa heum ?" Tanya Tetsuya sekali lagi,

"Apa janji itu masih berlaku ?" Tetsuya langsung mengangguk tanpa membuang waktu, 'Sei' memberi satu senyum lalu menggeser pelan sebuah pin Phoenix warna Silver. Benda itu membuat Tetsuya berjengit,

"Sei ! Astaga ! Dari mana kau mendapatkan pin Pasukan pembunuh seperti ini ha ?" suara Tetsuya sedikit meninggi, tangannya bergerak cepat akan membuang benda itu keluar jendela Perpustakaan.

"Tetsuya ! dengarkan dulu !" 'Sei' langsung berdiri dan menahan lengan Tetsuya,

"Dengarkan aku dulu ok ?"

Tetsuya menghela nafas, menunjuk muka 'Sei' ,

"Apa kau tahu apa yang orang-orang dari pasukan Silver Phoenix lakukan ? Bulan lalu ratusan orang di Afrika dimutilasi dan kemudian organ mereka dijual bebas ! Demi tuhan Sei ! mereka itu sekelompok psikopat !"

 **Sret** !

Kerah baju Tetsuya ditarik keras, wajah datar nya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah sang Emperor sekolah. Orbs serupa darah yang biasanya menatap teduh kearahnya kini menatap nyalang seolah membunuhnya pelan,

"Kau akan ikut dengan ku … kesana … ke Pasukan mereka … Aku tidak terima penolakan. Kuroko."

Satu denyutan sakit menyelinap kedalam hati Tetsuya. Dipanggil dengan nama depan oleh seseorang yang sudah bagaikan nafas dan darah kita itu terasa menyakitkan…

Ia menghela nafas, mencoba tak ikut terseret kemarahan. Menutup mata pelan,

Diantara semua hal yang ia benci, 'Berpisah dari Sei' adalah penghuni posisi pertama—sejak dulu…

 _Sei bagaikan denyut hatinya, dan dia akan mengikuti bagaimana hatinya berkehendak … sekalipun itu akan menjatuhkannya dalam kubangan dosa dan kegelapan._

.

.

.

"Tetsu-san ~"

Tetsuya terbangun dari lamunan akan kenangan lamanya saat si muda kedua—Anna menaiki pangkuannya. Mata merah keunguannya sedikit sembab.

"Ada apa heum ? Kau sudah selesai membantu Rui-nii menidurkan anak-anak lain ?"

5 anak asuhannya sejak datang ke penampungan ini sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai relawan dan akan mengurus para korban yang usianya tak jauh dari mereka.

Tetsuya hanya meminta para perwira dan relawan mengijinkan, 5 asuhannya itu sangat keras kepala , jadi Tetsuya memperingatkan para perwira daripada terjadi cekcok karena bagaimanapun sebagai Pengasuh Tetsuya sudah mengajarkan cara adu mulut yang baik pada anak-anak itu

"Kasian ~ mereka … ada yang tidak punya ayah dan ibu lagi~" Anna membenamkan wajah cantiknya didada Tetsuya, membuat si pengasuh paruh baya menahan nafas. Anna adalah anak paling sensitive, namun dilain sisi dia juga sanggup membuat para saudaranya yang lain menurut akan keinginannya – bahkan Rui sekalipun

Karenanya, bagi Tetsuya, Anna bagaikan duplikat ke 2 'Sei' nya

"Kita … manusia tak akan pernah tahu kapan akan mati Anna, kau tidak bisa hanya kasihan. Jika kau memang kasihan, ulurkan tanganmu, bantu mereka berubah. Ucapan 'kasihan' tak akan merubah hidup mereka…" ucap Tetsuya sambil mengelus surai kemerahan panjang milik Anna.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, "Corporal juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku ~" ujarnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Anna, lalu 4 anak yang lain langsung berhambur kearahnya,

"Aish ~ Anna curang ! Tetsu-san ~ aku juga ~" si no. 3 Kazu merengut sambil menyodorkan dahinya—meminta kecupan

"Janji setelah ini kalian tidur ok ?" Tanya Tetsu, 4 kepala itu mengangguk mantap. Tetsu meraih surai keemasan Kazu dan mengecup dahinya. Bergantian dengan Rui, Dan , lalu Aya.

"Selamat malam, selamat tidur ~" Tetsu tersenyum.

Si termuda menggenggam tangannya, "Tetsu-san , antarkan kami ketempat tidur ~" ucapnya pelan. Tetsuya hanya mengiyakan dan menggiring 5 anak asuh nya ke salah satu ruangan berisi puluhan banker.

Si tertua tidur bersama si mungil Aya, sementara Kazu bersama Anna lalu Dan sendirian.

"Hiks ~ Tetsu-san ~"

Tetsuya yang akan keluar menghentikan langkah , ia memutar badan dan berjalan cepat kearah Anna.

Satu pelukan langsung menyelimuti badannya, "Anna, ada apa heum ? kau takut gelap ? ada Kazu-nii bersama mu ~" ucap Tetsuya, Anna menggeleng di dadanya, mata merah berkaca bening itu bertaut dengan iris kebiruan langit miliknya,

"Ann—"

"Berjanjilah kau akan membangunkanku besok pagi ~"

Tetsuya menghela nafas, ternyata soal bangun pagi , ia tersenyum,

"Past—"

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap ada disini besok pagi."

Tetsuya terdiam , mulai mencerna pesan tersirat Anna,

"Berjanjilah menjadi orang pertama yang menerima kecupan selamat pagi dari ku"

Tetsuya hening , begitu juga 4 bersaudara yang lain… Pesan yang ingin Anna ucapkan adalah hal yang tak akan pernah bisa Tetsuya janjikan …

"Tetsu-san, tolong berjanjilah … untuk tetap hidup hingga besok pagi …" si no. 2 Dan, berbisik , jemarinya meraih jemari Tetsuya yang sudah menatap kosong 5 anak itu.

Anna menatapnya sambil menangis, iris dan surai semerah darah

Sungguh betapa khawatirnya Tetsuya akan sosok seperti itu …

Bibir mungil Anna bergerak lgi, " Tetsu-san berjanjilah … akan terus bersama kami selamanya"

Anna… jangan berucap seperti itu

Karena pandangan dan ucapanmu … semakin ingin membuatku mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menjemput _nya_ sekarang …

.

.

.

"Kuroko-san ! ! Ini aneh !"

Pekikan salah satu perwira membuat Tetsuya berlari mendekat, "Ada apa ?"

"Kami mendapat pemberitahuan dari salah satu Perwira di Pasukan A jika Corporal Akashi kemari. Namun anehnya, hingga sekarang beliau belum juga sampai. Saya khawatir karena wilayah sekitar bangunan rumah anda yang lama sudah jatuh ketangan musuh hingga radius beberapa blok. Apalagi perwira itu memberitahu jika Corporal datang sendirian. Pasukan B dan F sudah tiba disini dan mengamankan sekitar sudah sejak sejam yang lalu. Apa saya harus meminta beberapa dari mereka mencari Corporal ?"

Laporan panjang itu seakan berubah menjadi puluhan peluru yang menembus tengkorak Tetsuya.

Corporal ?

Pasukan A ?

Sendirian kemari ?

Kawasan musuh ?

Suara bising memenuhi kepalanya secara tiba-tiba,

Apa lagi yang orang bodoh itu lakukan ?!

Tetsuya menggertakkan gigi marah—namun khawatir.

Ia segera meminta perwira itu menyiapkan beberapa senjata dan meminta 2 orang terbaik dari pasukan B untuk pergi bersamanya.

Sementara perwira menyiapkan apa yang ia inginkan… ia sendiri malah bersandar pada dinding , kakinya berubah menjadi _jelly_ dan tak kuat menahan _massa_ tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sialan ! apa yang kau lakukan hah ?!" suaranya pecah dan bergetar, irisnya sudah menumpahkan air bening.

Entah kenapa, ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia menangis

Sudah puluhan kali ia mendengar _orang itu_ dikirim untuk bertarung di medan perang dan Tetsuya seharusnya sudah tak berada diposisi orang yang khawatir lagi, karena sudah puluhan kali pula ia melihat _orang itu_ kembali pulang dengan tubuh utuh tanpa kurang apapun.

Tapi kali ini denyut perasaannya berbeda, ada yang berbeda … akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi … pada _orang itu_ —dan mungkin juga padanya

.

.

.

 _ **Beijing , Markas Silver Phoenix ke 3 , 4 tahun yang lalu**_

Suara barang dibanting tak berhenti sejak beberapa menit lalu. Reo, Ran, dan Liu tak pernah berhenti menanyakan keadaan didalam dengan cara berteriak.

Corporal mereka memang sangat menakutkan saat marah, lebih menakutkan dari psikopat manapun.

Dan hari ini, wakil Corporal mereka, sang penyeimbang elemen kehidupan sang Corporal memberontak—emm, mungkin lebih tepatnya berpendapat

Namu sayang seribu sayang, Corporal tampan itu sedang dalam siklus kemarahan karena rencana penyerbuan fajarnya di daerah Nanjing gagal total. Tak ayal kemarahan pun bertumpah ke si biru langit. Entah kenapa hari ini si biru langit, penyeimbang elemen kehidupan Corporal merah darah itu juga tidak dalam keadaan ter tenangnya.

Jadi seharusnya para perwira itu tak lagi kaget jika ada perang local didalam ruangan Corporal mereka, berdoa saja agar Wk. Corporal yang datar amun juga sadis itu tak membawa granat untuk diledakkan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARMU MEMBANTAH ! LEPAS SERAGAM MU SEKARANG ! !"

Reo , Ran dan Liu yang menguping didepan pintu mulai bergosip, kenapa harus lepas seragam sih ?

Mau diapakan Wk. Corporal mereka yang mulutnya tajam tapi polos itu ?

"AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI MELIHATMU DI DAFTAR KEPRAJURITAN ! ! AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU KELUAR DARI SINI ! PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPAN KU !"

 **Deg** !

Jangankan 3 prajurit diluar pintu, Tetsuya yang sebelumnya menganggap kemarahan Corporal nya ini biasa sudah membatu diam.

"S—"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUTKU SEPERTI ITU LAGI ! ! BRENGSEK ! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG ! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI !"

Tetsuya menatap mata ber iris merah yang kini memantulkan kemarahan, ia mencoba menyeimbangkan situasi seperti biasa, namun,

"AKU BISA MENGHADAPI SEMUANYA SENDIRI ! ! AKU AKAN MENGHADAPI SEMUA DARAH DAN DOSA ITU SENDIRI ! JIKA MANUSIA SOK SUCI DAN PENGECUT SEPERTI MU MASIH DISINI HANYA AKAN MEMBUAT MASALAH ! PERGI SEKARANG ! !"

Hatinya terkoyak dan berdarah secara imajinatif, rasa sakitnya memang terasa tapi saat Tetsuya menunduk, ia tak melihat setetes darahpun. Sekuat ini kah kekuatan Corporal nya ?

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri ?"

Kemana kau akan pergi sendirian seperti itu ?

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi setelah aku terlanjur berdarah dan kotor ? Aku bahkan ketakutan saat mengingat apa yang kulakukan kemarin …"

Punggung tegap menatapnya angkuh, Corporal bersurai merah darah itu tak berbalik,

Tetsuya meringis sakit,

Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi saat aku sadar jika dosa, dan kepedihan itu sangat cocok untuk ku ?

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Tetsuya bersama Izuki dan Hayama semakin cepat, senjata sudah siap di kedua tangan. Berjaga kapanpun musuh menyerang, Tetsuya mengeluarkan kemampuannya semasa menjadi prajurit dulu , sebuah kemampuan dimana ia bisa menyusup dan melakukan apapun tanpa ketahuan musuh.

Bukan—bukan karena ia menjadi transparent, ya memang sejenis itu, seperti membuatnya menjadi sangat minor dan terabaikan. Semacam teknik memanipulasi pandangan Manusia, atau singkatnya _Misdirection_

.

 _ **Urk , Rumah Asuhan 'Rainbow' , 3 tahun yang lalu**_

Rui berdiri saat mendengar bel depan berbunyi, ia beranjak meninggalkan Aya dan puzzle nya.

"Selamat Pagi …" sapa orang itu begitu pintu terbuka lebar. Rui mendongakan kepala melihat Pria didepannya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Tanya Rui sopan, pria itu tersenyum ramah,

"Aku adalah Corporal Pasukan Silver Phoenix. Salam kenal , Pangeran Rui …"

Rui terhenyak , lalu tanpa kata menyuruh pria didepannya masuk.

Pintu tertutup dan Rui mendapati si pria melepas mantel coklat yang sejak tadi bergantung dibahu. Memperlihatkan setelan merah-hitam dan celana putih , tak lupa beberapa pernak-pernik jabatan dibidang dadanya; pernak-pernik hasil pengabdiannya sebagai Corporal dan prajurit.

"Silakan duduk diruang tamu, akan aku panggilkan pengasuhku" Rui berucap sembari berjalan menuju dapur dimana pengasuhnya sedang memasak sarapan,

"Tetsu-san ~ ~ Tetsu-san"

Panggilan itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah, membuat tamu yang duduk manis menegang kaget. Kenapa namanya tidak asing ?

"Rui , sudah kubilang jangan berteriak jika ada tam—"

Tetsuya berdiri diam didekat pintu penghubung ruang tamu dan ruang tengah.

"S-se—"

"Dia Corporal dari Pasukan A sepertinya ~" ucap Rui sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Tetsuya.

"A-Ah ! Se-selamat pagi Corporal ~" Tetsuya membungkuk sopan, ia meminta Rui menemani Corporal itu sementara ia mengambilkan minum.

Secangkir teh hangat diam diantara Tetsuya dan si Corporal, Rui telah kembali menemani Aya dan mempersilakan dua pria ini berbincang. Tetsuya hanya diam menunduk,

Jujur dia belum siap alasan jika ditanya , 'Kenapa kau masih disini ? dan berurusan dengan Silver Phoenix .. Kenapa ?!'

"Kau baik-baik saja ? kudengar udara disini cukup panas saat siang ~" ucap Corporal itu santai seolah mereka tak pernah memiliki masalah. Tetsuya hanya mendengung karena masih terlalu bingung untuk menjawab.

"Aku kemari karena mendengar kabar soalmu … tenang saja aku datang bukan untuk menanyakan alasan keberadaan mu disini." Ia berujar sembari mengeluarkan sebuah paperbag besar.

Corporal itu menggesernya kearah Tetsuya, "Untukmu ~"

Tetsuya membukanya pelan, bisa jadi isinya otak manusia atau tangan—EH ?!

Berkali-kali mengerjapkan manic biru langitnya tak membuat isi paperbag itu berubah. Tetap …

Tetap berisi sebuah mantel hitam mahal berrajut phoenix didada kiri dengan benang Silver. Sekilas sangat mewah—atau memang mewah ?

"Em… ke—"

"Untukmu ~ sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang bisa disogok dengan benda mahal atau rayuan. Aku mengenalmu selama aku hidup, jadi aku berharap kau tak memaafkanku hanya karena mantel mahal itu." Cangkir teh diletakkan, Corporal tampan pindah duduk disamping si pengasuh ,

"Aku hanya ingin datang memperbarui janji…" bisiknya.

Satu rengkuhan yang membuat Tetsuya langsung kehilangan kekuatan.

Ini

Ini adalah Sei nya

Ini lah kehangatan Sei nya

Bukan Corporal jahat yang menyuruhnya menyembelih orang

Tetsuya membalas pelukan itu pelan, ia usapkan hidungnya ke pundak si Corporal—seperti merajuk kecil,

"Aku berjanji Tetsuya, suatu saat … kita akan memandang kearah yang sama, ditempat dimana kita bisa kembali. Kita akan kembali kesuatu tempat yang sama—bersama ~"

.

.

.

Izuki menarik pundak tetsuya untuk bersembunyi. Perwira tampan bersurai kelam itu memberi satu tepukan penyemangat.

"Kuroko-san, dia akan baik-baik saja …"

Tetsuya sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan ia menangis, wajah basahnya ia sembunyikan dibelakang lengan, mencoba menahan suara isakan. Kenapa dia malah menangis didepan prajurit yang lebih muda dari nya ?

Menyedihkan !

"Kuroko-san, aku melihat Corporal bertarung dengan 4 musuh diblok selanjutnya."

Hati Tetsuya mencelos, 4 musuh ?

"Ki-kita harus segera—"

Izuki menariknya agar mereka berhadapan, "Kuroko-san, pergilah bersamanya. Biar kami yang mengurus musuh itu …"

Manik serupa langit milik tetsuya kembali bergetar, apa dia selemah itu hingga Juniornya mengasihinya dan tak memintanya bertarung ?

"Ak—"

"Aku tahu jika anda dan Corporal saling membutuhkan sekarang… jadi tolong segera larilah bersamanya"

Kesepakatan sudah diraih, senjata sudah disiapkan

Tetsuya berlari mengikuti arahan Izuki yang melihat Corporal nya berada di sebuah bangunan bekas Bar bersama satu musuh.

Suara desingan peluru cukup nyaring didalam, Tetsuya menyiapkan satu pistol dan pedang—masih sama seperti dulu.

Ia memasuki tempat itu tepat saat irisnya secara naluriah focus ke seorang pria ber seragam putih biru lusuh mengayunkan pedangnya ke pundak pria lain yang berseragam Merah-hitam

Visualisasi lempengan besi tipis mengkilat itu menyobek pundak dan nyaris memisahkan tangan dari tubuh membuat Tetsuya gelap mata

Dia tidak terima … dia tidak terima ada yang menyakiti Corporalnya

Memanfaatkan Misdirection nya, Tetsuya dengan sigap menyusup tepat dibelakang tubuh berbaluk pakaian Putih-Biru itu, suara datarnya berbisik lirih,

"Mati"

Crash !

Pedangnya menembus perut itu, lalu mengoyak dan membagi tubuh yang sudah berganti menjadi mayat. Darah menyirat di wajah dan seragamnya namun Tetsuya tak peduli.

Tubuhnya langsung berhambur kearah sang Corporal yang sudah diambang kehilangan kesadaran. Tubuh yang tak lagi sempurna itu ia rengkuh, sementara dia sendiri menyandar pada dinding,

"Se—Co-Corporal ~ Corporal !" Tetsuya kembali menelan nama panggilan yang akan mengalir dari lidahnya, irisnya sudah pecah lagi—malah kini semakin deras.

"Tetsu—"

"Bodoh ! apa yang kau lakukan disini hah ?! kau datang utnuk mengkhawatirkan ku ?! Bodoh ! ! kau kira aku ini lemah ? aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri ! !" Pekiknya frustasi sambil menggenggam tangan Corporal yang mulai mendingin,

"Pang—gil nama..ku ~"

Tetsuya terisak, menunduk dan mengecup kepala berbau zat besi itu berkali-kali,

"Sei ~ Sei ~ ! ! Sei !" pekiknya kalut, Corporal—Akashi Seijuuroo itu tersenyum

Sialan !

Ini bukan waktunya tersenyum tenang seperti itu !

"Tet-suya ..." lirih Sei

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala hebat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan tangisannya pecah, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sei yang semakin dingin

"La-ri …" bisiknya lagi dengan sisa kekuatan. Tetsuya terus-terusan menggeleng, air matanya mengalir semakin deras,

"Aku sudah berjanji, aku akan terus disampingmu. Tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan dan kemana kau pergi. Aku tidak peduli apa aku akan jatuh ke kegelapan atau akan menaiki tangga kebaikan. Aku akan terus ada disampingmu, tidak peduli bagaimanapun sikapmu"

Sudut mata Sei mengalirkan air bening, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Jika dalam situasi biasa Tetsuya pasti akan memarahinya karena bersikap sok kuat. Namun kali ini Tetsuya hanya diam, menempelkan kepala surai merah itu kedadanya, berusaha memohon pada Tuhan untuk memberi orang didekapannya ini keajaiban untuk bertahan hidup,

"Jangan memohon doa pada Tuhan untukku, dia tak akan memenuhinya karena aku sudah membunuh banyak makhluknya" bisik Sei, Tetsuya menggeleng, eratan tangannya di jemari penuh luka Sei mengerat,

"Kumohon ~ aku mohon !" pekiknya putus asa, jemari itu terlepas dari genggamannya, beranjak pelan ke pipinya, berusaha menghapus lelehan air mata keputus asa-an.

Tetsuya menjerit frustasi diantara tembakan dan bunyi ledakan. Sei tersenyum lagi, bibirnya bergerak lebih pelan lagi,

"Kau dingin, kemarilah… akan kupeluk~"

Tetsuya mengerang putus asa dan membiarkan tubuh yang kini tak sempurna itu memeluk ala kadarnya. Seakan berusaha memberi kehangatan meski realitanya dirinya sendirilah yang mulai dingin kehilangan pengangkut oksigen dan kesadaran.

"Maaf, aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi mu tapi—"

"Suatu saat, entah kapan… kita pasti akan memiliki tempat yang sama untuk kembali. Kita akan melihat suatu tempat yang sama dimana kita bisa bersama disana." Putus Tetsuya dengan suara tercekat.

Iris kemerahan itu semakin tertutup,

Tidak !

Dia tidak rela !

"Tetsuya … aku …"

"Sei ! Sei !" panggil Tetsuya dalam kepanikan luar biasa, ia bahkan mengabaikan tiga granat yang berjarak tak lebih dari 30 m darinya

"Sei ! ! Seijuroo ! ! !"

Tetsuya tak akan pernah sanggup hidup tanpa denyut hatinya.

.

.

.

3 ledakan itu terdengar bersahutan, setelahnya kobaran orange membumbung angkuh ke angkasa. Memberontak marah akan dua manusia yang menantangnya, merasa direndahkan karena membiarkan panas jilatannya menyelubungi dua tubuh yang bertautan itu. Mereka tersenyum, membuat si api semakin marah—dia bisa menghancurkan apapun , dan dua manusia itu tak takut padanya.

Seijuroo dan Tetsuya hanya tersenyum merasakan panasnya kemarahan kobaran itu. Mereka hanya ingin menunjukan jika tak peduli seberapa panas api kemarahan itu, tak peduli segelap apa dosa itu … keduanya tak akan pernah sanggup membakar dan memutuskan ikatan Seijuroo dan Tetsuya yang lebih kuat dari apapun yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
